The overall goal of this proposed MBRS RISE Option II program is to improve institutional research and related educational capabilities so that San Jose State University can better provide underrepresented undergraduate minority students with the research and academic experience needed to ensure successful careers in biomedical research. In addition to mentoring, the program offers opportunities for students to improve their grade point averages through Preparation Workshops/Course and Academic Excellence Workshops that provide supplemental support to students enrolled in difficult gatekeeper courses. In this manner, the program will assist the institution in improving retention and graduation rates. Program participants will be involved in research activity with faculty and this endeavor will result in student presentations and co-authorship of publications. An Introduction to Research activity will serve to help students who require assistance transitioning into a research program. A weekly biomedical seminar helps students stay focused and it will allow them to interact with successful scientists who can serve as role models. An ethics course is required to ascertain that participants become responsible scientists. To prepare students for the variety of biomedical techniques, Research Training Workshops covering selected instrumentation and methodologies will be created. The RISE program will encourage faculty to become more research active and productive as evidenced by presentations, publications, grants and the success of their research students. The SJSU RISE Option II Program aims to increase the pipeline of well- prepared minority students who can complete a program of study in the biomedical sciences and as such it will work in collaboration with other programs with similar goals already present at the institution including NIH MARC and NSF LSAMP.